coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 1564 (12th January 1976)
Double Banking This week(1564 and 1565) and the following week(1566 and 1567)seem to be examples of "double banking" or "spilit cast" whereby two separate casts and crews worked on two sets of episodes in different studios. It was usually necessary to do this at least once a year in order to have a week off over Christmas and can usually be spotted in January every year. Occasionally it happens more than once-there's another example in April of this year(1976)-for various reasons e.g catching up after strikes. It's usually easy to spot as the number of regulars for the weeks in question is smaller than usual and obviously almost completely different casts for two consecutive weeks. I say almost as occasionally an actor may appear briefly in a scene with the "other "cast,for a plot reason. In this case Maggie Jones features in 1564 and 1565,and also features in 1567- necessary to facilitate her exit in 1568-69. Usually the entire cast will be working on a double banking week,but in this example no fewer than six of the regulars don't feature in either week which is exceptional as there were only 20 regulars at this point. Of course,nowadays,there's always at least three different units working on the programme at any given time. 70s Fan 22:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Although I've spotted casts with smaller casts before, I;ve never thought it was for the reason you state - good spot!--Jtomlin1uk 07:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes,John,an exceptionally small cast is usually a sign of "double banking". Although,there is one notable exception in 1976. Week 13(Eps 1586-7)only feature six regular characters. However,I can't see any evidence of double banking on either side of this week. But,weeks 15(1590-91) and 16(1592-3) is another example. All of the regular cast are used- 8 in week 15 and the other 12 in week 16. Another clue is that none of the same sets will feature in both weeks. :70s Fan 18:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, I've learned something new too! --Karen2310 18:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I've often wondered if the Xmas catch-up was achieved by weeks when there were two directors - the first did the extra episode of the previous week and the second did the extra one of the following week. Against that theory is that quite often the second of the two directors was new to the programme and was matched with an experienced one, as if they had a mentor to help them along. They almost always returned a few weeks later with two episodes to do themselves once they'd passed their "probation". There are numerous examples in the 1970s like this.--Jtomlin1uk 20:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::And another thought - I wonder is double banking achieved a secondary but important change for the programme in getting away from recording too close to transmission? In late 1970 and early 1971 the programme was still being recorded the week before it was shown (colour strike is evidence for that). However I've seen a press report (Daily Express for Friday 6th December 1974) in which Violet Carson was interviewed as she arrived at the studio to tape her return which was in Episode 1453 (18th December 1974), shown two weeks later. By the late 1970s, the programme was some four weeks ahead - I've often wondered how this gap was created.--Jtomlin1uk 20:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::John,yes,I think the latter was the case. I've not studied the pattern in detail,but as I've highlighted there are at least two weeks in 1976 where it occurs. One is to cover the Christmas break while the second one presumably just gives them an extra week in the can ahead of transmission. ::::Most of the ones I've spotted occur in January or occasionally February,so they'll be to get ahead after Christmas. But,I think I've noticed one around October-November 1980. Will check it out when I get the chance. ::::70s Fan 21:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)